dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Country Ninjas
Country Ninjas is a YinYangian-American animated series premiered in 2003. It was the most popular animated series in the world. It first aired in 2003 in YinYangia, then 2004 in the USA. Plot It is about 8 main ninjas and other 188 characters who are based on countries, for example, "Japan Ninja". The main leader is Japan Ninja because Japan is the origin of Ninjas. The main villain is North Korea Ninja, or simply DPRK Ninja. DPRK Ninja believes he is awesome, but he isn't. Timing and Animation It takes about 7 minutes for an episode. Each season has 50 episodes. It is animated by GoAnimate studios to animate the episodes. It used regular animation until 2010. Puerto Chango edition In Puerto Chango, it uses Figgelmünch Film Animation to animate. Seasons * Season 1 - 2003-2005 * Season 2 -2005-2008 * Season 3 - 2008-2010 * Season 4 - 2010-2013 * Season 5 - 2013-2016 * Season 6 -2016-present International networks Algeria * Algerian Television Australia *ABC Me Azara * ATN Bangladesh * Channel i Barokia * BBT 1 Canada * YTV China * CCTV-14 El Kadsre *ETVKK France * TFOU TV Germany * DW-TV Hong Kong * TVB Jade (Cantonese) * TVB Pearl (English) India * Sonic Nickelodeon Indonesia * RCTI Italy * Italia 1 Israel * Arutz HaYeladim Jaftsland *Cartoon Network Japan * TV Tokyo Katralabashu * KBC Bacchu Mahri *Treet TV1 *2k Malaysia * TV9 Oasina *Thai3 *OasNet *Oasinan Broadcasting Network *TheCuben2006 Channel (Thai) Philippines * Disney Channel (Southeast Asia) * GSTV Piramca *CBS Qatar * Jeem TV (Seasons 4-present) * Qatar Television (Seasons 1-3) Russia * Nickelodeon Saudi Arabia *MBC 3 *TheCuben2006 Channel Singapore * Okto (in oktoday block) South Korea * Tooniverse Spain * Clan Thailand * Channel 9 MCOT HD Turkey * TRT Çocuk United States *Disney XD *TheCuben2006 Channel Vertinelia *Vertinelian TV 4 *Vertinelian TV Kids *TheCuben2006 Channel (Vertinelian) Vietnam * HTV3 YinYangia *XCT Toonz4Kidz Nuclear Islands Localised version *Jetix *Nickelodeon Original version *The Fireplace Channel Island of Sally *GoAnimate Network Characters The characters list and the actors who played them. * Japan Ninja - Eric V. James * USNinja - Jyang Xingwong * Mexico and Azara Ninja - Colin Brice Herrera * Vertinelia and Oasina Ninja - Ben Gia Tran * El Kadsre Ninja - Tyler Harper * Mahri Ninja - Tao Xaitang * Piramca Ninja - Malachi Tyrus * Bangladesh Ninja - Rob Oaks * UKNinja - Muhammed Karab * Navajia Ninja - Giada Torres Kaufman * Alexonia and Shinkitajima Ninja - Alexander Jimenez * YinYangia Ninja - Andrew Haixang * Belize Ninja and UNNinja - Mary Jenalay * China Ninja - Ozau Ressam * Germany Ninja - Bruno Ganz (aka Downfall Hitler) * India Ninja - Tazhoyin Zaxa * Jamaica Ninja - Urzem Khan * Canada Ninja - Sawjao Tixao * Turkey Ninja - Halit Ergenç * Puerto Chango Ninja - Veshnyak Azhishchenkov * Australia Ninja - Greg Page * Minecraftia Ninja - Susumu Takajima * New Zealand Ninja - Jedidiah Cudby * Philippines Ninja - Amiel Estoy Peña * Pakistan Ninja - Yazem Kasrha * UNNinja - Kelly Sanchez * Afghan Ninja - Fregley Candle * Barokia Ninja - Hazi Yasulleh Wazayal Hami * Trivia * In the 2014 episode "Fairies?", it had a crossover with Magically Girlz. * Country Ninjas was named after its pilot aired in 2001. * It was aired on XCT Toonz4Kidz Block on XCT 1 before the channel of the same name of the block was launched. * It was the most popular show in the world. * The show used Marathon Media's animation until 2010 when it used to be a part of Marathon Media instead of GoAnimate Studios. * The show was won "The Best Animated Series made with GoAnimate" on The Oscars 2011. * It was probably the first cartoon in YinYangia about Ninjas. * Eric V. James won "The Best Actor who roled Japan Ninja" on The Oscars 2008. * It was localised for the Nuclear Islands in 2005, and it aired on Jetix and Nickelodeon. The original version is currently broadcast on GoAnimate Network. Category:Fictional television series Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:2003 Category:YinYangia Category:United States Category:Country Ninjas Category:GoAnimate Studios (YinYangia) Category:XCT Animation Category:Xiang Central Television